


Make a Wish

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Ragnor thinks Magnus forgot his birthday this year, but he should know better than to think he'd get off that easily.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 4 Prompt: Candle

“Happy birthday!” Magnus announces, entering the room with a cake nearly too large for him to properly hold. It’s only the four of them - Ragor, Raphael, Catarina, and Magnus - but the size of the cake isn’t meant to be proportional to the number of people eating it. 

It’s meant to hold the seemingly impossible number of candles Magnus has artfully arranged over what, if one looks close enough to see  _ underneath _ the candles, appears to be a green cake decorated with cacti. 

“My birthday was three days ago. I’d hoped you forgot” Ragnor says, frowning first at the acknowledgement, the frown shifting to a proper scowl once Magnus brings the cake close enough for him to make out the decorations. 

“That’s why we decided to have your birthday dinner today. We knew you’d make up some excuse not to celebrate it if you knew that’s what this was for,” Catarina points out with pride. There’s no doubt that skillful misdirection was her idea. 

“I expect as much from these two, but  _ even you _ , Raphael?” Ragnor turns an accusing look. 

“It was mostly them. I’m just here to bask in that exact face you made when you saw the cake,” he says, smirking. “If it was going to happen with or without my presence, why deny myself the amusement?” 

Ragnor sighs. “Alright, then. Let’s get this over with.” He turns back to the cake that is not longer in Magnus’ hands but resting on the table in front of him. “Magnus that is an absolutely  _ absurd _ number of candles.” 

It’s a statement that hardly needs saying, but he says it anyway. 

“It isn’t, isn’t it?” Magnus beams. “Now go on, blow them out! And don’t forget to make your wish!” 

Despite making a show of rolling his eyes and muttering “I wish this ridiculous cake didn’t exist,” Ragnor leans over slightly and takes a deep breath, exhaling to blow the flames off of the candles. Instead of going out, however, each and every one of them flickers for a moment before coming back. He makes a second attempt, and the same thing happens. Only in the middle of a third try does he realize it has nothing to do with the way he’s attempting to blow them out. 

“Magnus,” he says, the name an accusation. 

Magnus, unable to hold himself together any longer, bursts out a laugh. “Wonderful! They worked even better than I thought they would.” 

“What did you do to the candles?” 

“A simple potion I dipped them in, to keep them from blowing out. I’m thinking of selling them to mundanes as ‘trick candles’.” 

“If you do, I would advise a number limit, perhaps,” Ragnor points out. Everyone is so distracted by the back-and-forth between the two old friends that no one notices when the candles, all so close together, start to drip wax onto the top layer of cake, the heat from too much fire melting them much faster than anticipated. 

Catarina goes to use her magic to put the flames out but they resist even that, looking even higher than before. “Magnus…” she says, previous amusement at Ragnor’s annoyance shifting to obvious concern. 

“Oh… perhaps I made the potion a bit too strong, then…” Magnus mutters, trying not to panic. 

“ _ Dios,  _ how many warlocks does it take to put out a fire?” Raphael says, going into the kitchen before returning with a bucket full of water which he dumps directly onto the cake, which is now entirely ruined but also not on fire. 

Magnus looks heartbroken by the turn of events until he sees the smirk on Ragnor’s face. 

“Don’t worry, Magnus,” Ragnor says, giving Magnus a smug look as well as a patronizing pat on the back. “At least I got my wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
